The Long Awaited Return
by HokageNaruto
Summary: Naruto returns home after two years of training. Konoha is in the middle, of war, and certain Medic starts to look his way. At the age of 18 can Naruto save Konoha? Will he be the hero he has longed to be? New arc, information chapter, not action chapter.
1. Prologue

**Ok new story, I'm starting. Main pairing will be NaruSaku, and don't count on too much angst or anything, I'm not good with this stuff. I plan on making it more humorous, because if you know anything about me, I'm a joker. It won't be like my other story, but how I actually think they would act. Personally, I don't think if Sakura and Naruto end up together it will be angsty and dramatic, more casual and friendly.**

**Also don't expect in your face romance and fluff. This will take sometime.  
**

**I'm not stopping my other story just it'll take longer to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, simple as that.**

* * *

Prologue

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the sight of the hospital. He noticed some flowers by his bed, his wounds were bandaged, nothing too out of the ordinary. Especially, considering he had been on the brink of death trying to fight off Akatuski with an injured Sasuke.

Kisame attacked Naruto during his routine, retrieval attempts. Except this time he had actually succeeded. He had finally found Sasuke, and he was willing to return, strange as it seems.

Turned out Sasuke had just defeated what he presumed was Itachi, when Naruto arrived. Suffice to say, the battle with Kisame only made things worse. Apparently, the shark was also convinced that Itachi was killed by Sasuke, so he went on a rampage. Itachi, as Naruto would later find out, used his Mangekyou Sharingan, to make Sasuke think he had killed him. Kisame saw the same image, and attacked, to avenge Itachi.

Sasuke survived, by how much Naruto didn't know, or even if he did survive. Sakura hadn't come to visit him all week. In fact, she hadn't come to visit him at all, at least as far as when he has been awake. _'Probably too busy with golden boy'_

He spat at the thought. It made him sick to his stomach. He had been with her through thick and thin and here comes the traitor, Mr. Lets-break-my-bonds, and she's still head over heels for him. He calmed himself down, there really was no reason to jump to conclusions. Maybe, she doesn't have time. She was in fact, the most busy 16-year-old Doctor-trainee in all of Konoha. She probably had to help Sasuke out more, seeing as he was injured more.

His door slowly creaked open, and to his surprise a pink-haired medic walked through. She walked over to Naruto's bed and looked through his chart, seemingly ignoring the fact that he was even there. He at least expected a hug or something. It wasn't like he had to take Sasuke. Oddly enough, Akatsuki wanted Sasuke, as a member or a victim, Naruto didn't know. His guess was as a member, due to his victory over Itachi. Regardless the point was he risked his life to save Sasuke when it really wasn't necessary.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" she asked, finally looking up. That was what she said, the first thing she said. Not even a damn hello. He was probably just overreacting.

"I'm okay I guess. I have been recovering for _a week,_" he said avoiding her emerald gaze. Had he been looking at her, he would have seen her wince.

"Oh." She didn't press the matter, because she knew he would eventually come to her to talk about it, like he always did. She still felt guilty that she didn't come visit for a week. She just couldn't confront him. She wanted to tell him she was confused about who she love, she wanted to say to tell him she might not love Sasuke, but she was upset at Naruto. Sasuke was in a coma and she blamed Naruto for not protecting him well enough. She knew he did try, but she had to let it out on someone.

"How's Sasuke doing?"

"He's in a coma. We don't know when he will wake up." She really wanted to avoid that topic. She didn't want to get mad at Naruto. He did risk his life, he could have just left him there. "Why did you make me a promise, if it meant Sasuke came back like this." Yet, she couldn't help it. God she was so confused and a total bitch!

His eyes were downcast, but if she had to guess they probably weren't the same radiant blue she always expected. He spoke up in a meek voice, "Kisame ambushed us, we couldn't do much."

"I know Naruto." He heard what she said, but her tone convinced him, that she felt he could have done more.

A long silence passed and neither of the two spoke. After what seemed to be fifteen minutes, Naruto finally spoke.

"Sakura-chan..." She looked up at him, "if I had left, all those years ago, would you have cried for me... would you've come to find me after eating ramen?" he began listing faster, "would you have asked Sasuke to make a promise his heart didn't want him to keep? Would you have acknowledged him, after he risked his life to save me, only to have my hand through his chest? Would you have trained as hard as you did, to get me back?" He looked away from her eyes, "This whole week I've been sitting here thinking, how different our lives could have been?"

_'Naruto...' _She wanted to wrap her arms around him, and tell him she was sorry. She wanted to cry, and have him comfort her, like he always did. Instead she tried to answer his question. "Naruto...I..."

"Sakura," she winced. There was no cute, boisterous 'Sakura-chan', but instead a serious, melancholy 'Sakura'. "You don't have to answer those questions."

Again there was a silence and she was about to leave when Naruto said, "Sakura, I'm leaving again."

"W-what?" she said shakily.

"Ero-sennin came by, and we are going on another training trip. There some stuff coming up in the next few years, and I'm going to need to be strong to help the village."

"H-how long?"

"Most likely half a year to a year. Sakura, Akatsuki is getting quite restless, of us Konoha-nin. We seem to be taking too many members," he chuckled lamely.

"Naruto..."

"I don't want to say this or make you worry... but... bye Sakura." She felt her heart shatter. It wasn't a friendly bye, but more of an 'If-I-never-see-you-again' bye.

She finally couldn't contain the tears. "Please, be careful Naruto... and I'm not going to say bye... not yet."

"H-hai, I will, Sakura-_chan._" Sakura walked out of the door and left Naruto alone, to his thoughts. _'It's promise of a lifetime.'_

"Can't you ever use the door, you old pervert?"

"Err...well, gaki are you cleared to go?" asked Jiraiya, who just entered through the window.

"Even if I'm not you think it's going to stop me?" Jiraiya just shrugged, realizing the boy was right. Naruto went home and packed, and later that afternoon they walked out of the gates. '_Take care Sakura-chan. It really is going to suck seeing you with Sasuke when I come back.'_

* * *

**Ok guys, how was it? That is just the prologue. Now I will give you some background about how I plan to do this story. I'm going to make maybe 4-5 arcs. They will be like long chapters basically. That bit with Sakura and Naruto is as much angst as there is. I'm not good at writing angst. **

**(IMPORTANT) For those as wonderfully inclined in Japanese as me ;), I need help. A few male/female names a couple jutsu here and there. I refuse to have a story with an OC with the name of Johnathan or Natasha. Not going to happen. **


	2. Home is Where the Heart is

Home is Where the Heart is 1

The days slowly turned into weeks, the weeks slowly into months, but Naruto had still not returned. Six months came and went, but the blond haired shinobi, had yet to show. Hope seemed scratched after two long years away. Many had wept, some forgot him, others just moved on. It seemed easier to forget the him, or remember him as a distant memory.

Of those that had wept, none were traumatized as greatly as Sakura. It seemed she was missing a part of her life, that Naruto seemed to fill. She'd smile less often, and was far to focused on her work, that it was almost unnatural. It happened the first time Naruto left as well, but she just contributed that to Sasuke missing. She missed his stupid jokes and idiotic smile.

In fact, her mind began drifting off on her mission, as she began to think about him. She realized that it was she had actually subconsciously liked him more than Sasuke. Ino was the first to figure it out, when Sakura was talking to her one day about her teammates. Yet, even Ino couldn't see when the transition happened.

She really should be paying attention. The information her team received was dire. The war between the Leaf and Sand alliance against the Rock, Sound, and Cloud alliance was looming over the edge. Her team had extremely valuable information, found by their infiltration mission, of the nearby Rock encampment.

"Sakura-san, please pay attention, we are still in enemy territory," said the co-Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha. He was behind her in the formation.

"Hai Lee, my apologies," she said, her face flushed at the fact that she was caught.

"Tch, troublesome," scoffed Shikamaru, from up in front of the line.

"It's quite alright Sakura, as long as you remain youthful, during your springtime of- Ahh," he was cut off by a kunai that impaled his shoulder blade, and a solid, bone-crushing blow to the head.

"_As long as you remain youthful, during springtime of blah, fucking blah. Lot of good that did you fool," _came the mocking voice from the canopy of the trees.

"Shit!" exclaimed the Shadow-wielder, "We we're being followed the whole damn time!" He stopped and turned on one of the branches, to assist Lee. He jumped forward, only to have met the elbow of the enemy. The figure launched crippling blows at his body, and sent him flying with a critical shot to his face.

Sakura was left alone standing on one of the branches. One of the figures jumped out with a kunai in hand. She grabbed his hand, and sent a monstrous blow to his gut. The punch sent him flying through a tree, but she was still outnumbered, and the man she just punched was getting up. She felt three total Chakra signatures. Her team by no means was weak, but they were still ambushed, by three Jounin.

Another figure grabbed her from the back, and hurled her towards the forest floor. She hit the ground with an audible _thud. _She looked to her side to see six Chakra strings erupting from the ground and wrapping around her body, successfully fastening her to the ground.

The three came out of the shadows, and revealed themselve. They were definitely Rock nin, as they seemed very talented in Doton jutsu. The man she punched came out, brushing the blood he had coughed up. He spoke first.

"She's a fiesty bitch," he said, as he spat out the blood in his mouth. He looked down at her, "You know things you aren't supposed to, girl. Tell us what you know."

"Fuck you!" she snarled at him.

The one to the left, who seemed to be in his mid-forties, bent down and clamped his hand over her mouth, clenching her cheeks. "Listen, bitch, you watch you're fucking mouth. You will tell us, or we will do stuff, you don't want us to do," he brushed his hand down her side, to her bottom and gave it a pinch, to elaborate what he meant. "So you gonna talk?" he asked as he lifted his hand from her mouth.

"Fuck you!" she said and spat on his face. He quickly brushed of his face, and slapped her as hard as he could on the face.

"Aki, do what you wish with her, she did actually hit you." He smiled a lecherous smile, "Maybe loosening her _lips _will get her to talk."

Aki, knelt down before her and applied a seal on her mouth. He reached up her skirt and began yanking down her shorts cutting some of her exposed skin with his Kunai. The older man was fiercely grabbing at her chest, slapping and punching her where he pleased: her face, ass, breasts. The third ninja was no where in sight.

"I promise to make this painfu-_thud,_" Aki was cut off by the third member's lifeless body hitting the floor. "What the fuck?" he said getting up, looking around the clearing. "What the hell happened to- ahh! Fuck!" He stopped his sentence, because of the cold steel that had impaled his back. He dropped dead when the blade was removed.

"Aki! Kuroi! What the fuck are you two doing?!" he began panicking. He held a kunai up to Sakura's neck. "I'll kill her! Come out and show yourself!"

What appeared to be a Konoha ANBU, came out from the bushes. "You know, ambushing makes things so much easier. It makes it hard for me to try out my real strength," his voice came from behind his mask. It was low and dark; he was definitely very pissed.

"Bastard!" exclaimed the Rock nin as he threw the Kunai he was holding at the ANBU. The ANBU dodged the Kunai, and reappeared directly in front of the nin. His hand shot out of his cloak and wrapped around the man's neck. He pushed the Rock nin into the wall.

He leaned in to look at the man. He spoke in a rumbling voice, "I will have no mercy on those who commit the ultimate act of betrayal! How dare you try to rape?! PERVERTED OLD MAN!" He yelled as he crushed his windpipe.

The ANBU walked over to Sakura and picked her up. He walked over to a nearby tree and sat her against it. Sakura finally got a good look at the man. He was approximately six feet tall, and had from what she could tell a slate cloak around his shoulders, with his hood up. She blushed when he picked her up because she could see he had on a sleeveless shirt under his vest. He had worn a black sleeve on each arm, leaving his shoulder bare, to present his ANBU tattoo. He wore a mask, that resembled an orange canine, possibly a wolf or fox. He carried a simple Katana, that most ANBU used.

He cut the Chakra wires and very carefully removed the seal on her mouth. He looked, what she assumed, very softly at her, and said, "Are you okay?" His voice came out much more gentle and soft then she had just previously witnessed.

"Y-yeah...I-I'm fine...t-they didn't get t-to far," she managed to choke out between sobs. He reached out his hands, which were adorned in black gloves similar to Kakashi's, and brushed away her tears.

"Thank Kami I got here on time." He paused for a moment, "U-um... y-your shorts a-are kind of... um d-down," he stuttered. She looked at him perplexed. "C-can I... um... put them back on?" he asked trying not to seem hopeful.

She glared at him, "What?!" _Is my savior a pervert too?!_

He held his hands together in front of his face, "No, no that isn't what I meant I'm sorry. It's just that guy was... punching your arms, I thought you might not be able to use them or something! I'm sorry don't hit me!"he said on his hands and knees begging.

She smiled, because she thought it was cute that he was so concerned. So, instead of knocking him to kingdom come, she decided to gently tap him with her foot-- to which he flinched-- and nodded a 'yes'.

"Wha?" She giggled at his expression.

"You can fix my shorts. You're right I can't move my arms and legs too much. There might have been a paralysis toxin on the kunai." He pulled up her shorts careful not to let his hands venture.

"Well, let me just wrap up your wounds and bandage these cuts." He began to adhere to her wounds. He worked carefully, making sure he didn't put too much pressure on her wounds. Occasionally she would yelp out to which he would promptly apologize.

After roughly twenty minutes she was all patched up. She felt like she regained some of her motor skills, though she still had difficulty walking.

"Well, Sakura, what do we do about your teammates?" he said looking over at the two who were knocked out under the tree.

"Probably, we'll have to wait for them to wake- wait, how'd you know my name?" she asked shocked.

"Duh, silly, it's part of being ANBU. I know all the Jounins names. I even know of your teammate, Sasuke"

"Oh right..."

Shikamaru began to stir, he slowly got up and looked around. "What the hell did I miss?" he said looking at the ANBU.

"We were ambushed, by Rock nin. This ANBU saved us."

"What's your name?"

"Tsunade-sama never gave me one. She just assigned me. I was only supposed to patrol the border, but then I heard you guys," he replied.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama is troublesome."

"Yeah, she is. So, since Lee, over there needs medical attention, and Sakura can't move, we have to get back to Konoha. Shikamaru carry Lee and take him to the hospital, I'll carry Sakura, and report to the Hokage."

"Troublesome..."

Shikamaru hoisted the unconscious Lee onto his back, while Naruto knelt in front of Sakura. She was hesitant at first, but thought about it and realized, she could totally rub the event in Ino's face. It was well known ANBU were introverted and arrogant, and the fact that she felt she made him come out of his shell, made her worthy. She was definitely going to tell Ino, especially since Ino had been rubbing it in that she had a boyfriend first.

She found it a challenge to keep her eyes open. The toxin must have required her body to use a lot of Chakra. The Chakra depletion was settling in well, and the smooth rocking motion of the ANBU wasn't helping at all. She forced her eyes open, but it was of no avail. She fell fast asleep.

* * *

Two voices. She could make out two voices when she woke up. One was Tsunade's, and the other she recognized as the ANBU from earlier. She still felt a little exhausted, but she looked past it, and decided to sit up. 

"Ah Sakura you're awake," she heard her teacher say, "You know, you should really thank this young man. I heard he got you out of quite the circumstance."

Damn! How could she be so selfish?! She never even thanked the guy! He saved her from a possible deflowering, and carried her home, and all she could do was maybe drool on his shoulder a little bit. "Ah, gomen, I forgot to thank you ANBU-san."

"Eh, he'll get over it. Now, since you just woke up I need a full report. What have you guys found out?" She got out a sheet of paper and pen, and gestured Sakura to begin the report.

"Oh yes, the mission! We infiltrated the Rock encampment, and found some valuable secrets. It seems they've launched a platoon to the Sand. Their intentions as of now are unknown, but Shikamaru came up with the idea of a possible ritual or unsealing."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, some of the best seal masters in Rock were sent."

"Hmm, I see, this could be a problem. We must warn Gaara-san, right away. Though the problem remains, that he does not know how the attack will come."

"We were hopping you had some ideas," she sighed.

"Well, we could...no, damn that won't work," she stroked her chin, "maybe...nah. Could have-"

"What if we lend him the Sharingan?" the ANBU said. He noticed Tsunade was perplexed. "The Sharingan can decipher what they are planning. That would give Kazekage-sama, enough time to make a defense plan. And, it is to my knowledge, that here in Konoha, we have two Jounin, who posses the Sharingan."

"Tsunade-shishou, I agree with that idea. There is no other way to know what they are planning." She looked at the ANBU, who looked at her, and nodded.

She let the thought marinate in her head. He had a point and, hell she didn't have any other choice. "Well, then it is settled. Since Kakashi and Sasuke were originally on your team Sakura, I plan to send you as the medic-nin. Kami knows they'll need it," she said as she turned her attention at the only man in the room. "You will accompany them, but not as ANBU, but a regular Jounin of the village."

"W-what? Why?" he said stepping back, grabbing his mask, as if she was going to jump over her desk and snatch it.

She smirked, "Because, it would make it just like old times, wouldn't it, _Naruto_"

* * *

Shikamaru ran into the emergency room. He ran to the nearest nurse panting. After, fifteen long, precious seconds she noticed his presence. Hell, he could have use those seconds for cloud gazing or something! 

"Oh, hi cutie, what can I do for you?" she smiled. He gaped at her, eyes unbelieving. Could she not see the green clad shinobi out cold on his shoulder. He sighed. Why did the flirtatious, dumb broad have to be working when he came by. He would probably prefer his harpy of a teammate over her.

"My friend here needs some, _emergency_, medical attention. He was injured on a mission."

She paged a nurse to come take him away, "Well, since he can't fill out his own paper work, I'll need you to do it." She handed him a clipboard and form.

He sighed and sat down. He looked at the paper and sighed once again. He didn't no any of his information: Date of Birth, Address, Relatives, Medical History. How the hell was he supposed to know that?! _Troublesome... _He sighed again for a third consecutive time.

* * *

"Eh, Na-Naruto?" He untied his mask and slowly began to remove it. The fibers from the string sometimes got tangled in his hair. "Is it really you?" she said her voice slightly cracking. His mask came off and she saw his fox whiskers and big blue eyes. He then took off his hood to reveal his golden blond hair. 

"Heh, in the flesh Sakura-ch-umph" He was cut off by the pink blur that ran into his chest. He finally realized that it was Sakura tightly embracing him around his waist. His eyes softened and he returned the hug, "Sakura-chan..."

"Oh Naruto," she said rubbing her face into his vest mumbling out, "I missed...you so much." She rested her head on chest. "You didn't... even come home... after a year. I got so worried," she choked out through her tears. "We we're all worried. We assumed the worst." She finally released him, when she calmed down.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," he said, as he cleaned away her tears. "I didn't mean to make you guys worry," he muttered. She gave him a bop on the head anyways. He looked at Tsunade, who had turned her chair away form Naruto and Sakura, to face the window.

"You know, gaki, I talked to you last week when I sent you out and today for twenty minutes, yet when you show me your face, it reminds me of how long you've been absent," she said shakily.

He walked over to her chair and looked at her. He seemed saddened as well. "I missed you baa-chan."

She leaped up and surprised him, by embracing him, in one of her monstrous hugs. She started to cry.

"Stupid, pervert, I'm going to kill him," she grumbled, releasing Naruto and wiping away her tears.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Here was one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, women in the world, crying over some stupid, dumb blond haired kid. Sure he was compassionate, goofy, hot-

_'Wait, wait hot?! What?! It's just Naruto! He isn't hot, maybe a little cute not hot though.'_

She took some time to review Naruto. Last time she only saw his face, for a few seconds, before running into his chest. She blushed instantly when she realized what she had missed. His eyes appeared bluer than the last time she saw him, and his hair looked longer, like that of the Yondaime. He still had the three cute whisker marks. His facial structure became more defined, and he lost most of his baby fat. Yet, he still maintained his charming, boyish looks.

She was cut from her thoughts by Tsunade, "Well let me see your seal, have you found a solution?" He didn't answer, but instead he lifted his shirt to expose his seal... and his tight stomach.

From her earlier memory of his shoulders, and her new, fond, memory of his stomach, she could tell, based of medical experience, that he had a cut build. His muscles were defined, but were not bulging to the point of becoming a hindrance. '_Wonder what they look like when flexed...'_

_**'Yeah, I see what you mean, totally unattractive,' she said sarcastically, as she snapped Sakura out of her fantasy. **_

_She blushed, 'Shut up! He's just the same old Naruto-baka.'_

_**'But only 700 times hotter!'**_

_'Grr'_

She returned to the real world when she heard Naruto speak, "Well, I created, with Jiraiya's help, a new seal, that won't weaken. It still leaks Chakra and all that. I can still use it's Chakra, but it can't control me, and the seal won't weaken."

_**'Talented too'**_

"Baa-chan the real reason that I came a year late was... well... lemme show you," he reached into a bag and dumped it's contents on the table. Tsuande and Sakura both gasped. There lying on the table, were the rings of the final members of Akatsuki.

"H-how?"

"Wasn't easy really. Most of the time they'd find us. They are all there, except one..." he said looking at Sakura.

"Itachi..."

"He managed to escape, but we took one eye and two fingers. He was also severely injured. Haven't seen him in over nine months."

"So, the enemy saying Akatsuki joined them, was only a hoax?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you two have today off to recover and do whatever it is you please." She smirked, "Sakura, I hear Naruto is quite the eye candy in other countries. I even got fanmail, from girls. Maybe you two would like to spend some time together."

She laughed when both teens blushed and looked away from each other. Naruto scurried for the door. "Sorry baa-chan, I got to go meet some of my friends."

"Fine, but you guys are to leave exactly 20 hours from now."

"What!? Five in the morning! Ah Damn!" he opened the door and was about to leave, when a tiny blur hugged his legs.

"You're here!" a tiny dark blue haired girl wrapped her arms Naruto. He picked her up and held her. The two medics stared at the little girl, being held by Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto, who's that?" Sakura, asked awakening from her shock.

He smiled, "Ah Sakura-chan, she's my daughter."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNNN, sorta.  
**

**(IMPORTANT)Okay I'm also going to need sub village names. Like bordering villages. **

**If you want I can make it so other chicks think Naruto is hot. Whatever, it matters not to me. Just remember this is NaruSaku**

**I will take suggestions for side pairings. Whatever you guys like? Except Sasuke, I've got plans for him. Muahahahaha... not really. It's nothing evil. It won't be bashing, even though I hate him. It will be part of the story. When the time comes I'll have a poll of whether you want to read it or not. For now, vote side pairings. I'll include them when I can.**


	3. HWH 2: Rekindling

Home is Where the Heart is 2: Rekindling

* * *

"_You're here!" a tiny dark blue haired girl wrapped her arms Naruto. He picked her up and held her. The two medics stared at the little girl, being held by Naruto._

"_Eh, Naruto, who's that?" Sakura, asked awakening from her shock._

_He smiled, "Ah Sakura-chan, she's my daughter."_

* * *

"D-daughter," Sakura stuttered. Damn it couldn't be. Had she really drove him away, by neglecting him. Here she thought Naruto would always be at her side. "That is great, Naruto," she choked out. Some sick, sadistic part of her wished he would be alone, constantly wanting her. That he would remain faithful to her. Now that he was gone, she couldn't help but feel empty. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her head. 

"Yeah..."

The little girl spoke up, "Say, who are the pretty ladies?" She was unbelievably adorable, not even Sakura could deny. She had short dark-blue hair, and bright blue eyes. She had a bright smile and her face was constantly adorned with the curious look children always seem to have.

Naruto put her on the ground and squatted to her level, "Well the pink haired, pretty lady," he said pointing to Sakura, "is Haruno Sakura."

Her eyes widened, "So, she is the one you said I'd be as pretty and strong as when I grow up?"

"Yeah, she is a really good medic-nin. She's also really strong. She was trained by that the Hokage, who is that old bat over there," he said pointing to Tsunade, who now had a throbbing vein in her forehead.

"Old bat?" her face had that cute confused look again. "Whaddya' mean old, she looks as old as you." Tsunade smiled. The little girl might have just won her over.

"It's actually a trick, she's really as old as Ero-sennin. In fact they were teammates" Damn, stupid gaki. The throbbing came back, with a vengeance

"What?! That old p-per-perv...dirty man. Are they married then?" Tsunade choked on her saliva, and went off on a coughing fit. The girls inquisitive nature made Sakura smile. "Because, you told me Ero-sennin loved the girl on his team. I thought they'd be married."

"It doesn't work like that, Tsuki. Now go introduce yourself." Naruto stood up and Tsuki ran behind his leg hiding.

"W-why can't you do it?" she said, tugging on his pant leg.

"Because that would be rude on your part. Just say 'hi', your name, then give them a hug or something," he said pulling her in front of him.

Grudgingly, she walked over to Sakura, who knelt down, and muttered out, "H-hi, I'm T-Tsuki." She gave Sakura a hug.

"Nice to meet you Tsuki, you don't need to be so shy," she turned to face Naruto, "She's adorable."

He chuckled, "You think she's shy now, but when she gets to know you, you won't be able to shut her up." Tsuki glared at him, but at her age it just looked even more cute. "Now introduce yourself to Baa-chan."

She walked around the desk, to Tsunade's side, temporarily disappearing behind the desk, because of her height. Tsunade lifted Tsuki up into her lap. "Hi, I'm Tsuki," she said, a lot less shy. She hugged Tsunade and then looked at Naruto, then back at the Hokage, "Can I call you obaa-chan too?"

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. That stupid blond brat, he was seriously ruining her image. She can still remember the time he burst into the room yelling 'baa-chan' when the Kirikage was visiting. "Yes, you may."

She ran over to Naruto, "There nii-chan, can you take me out for ice cream now?"

"Sorry, I still have wor-"

"Nii-chan?" Sakura interupted. What the hell was going on?!

Naruto started to scratch is mane, "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention I was joking about her being my kid," he laughed nervously.

"Naruto," a dark aura surrounded Sakura. He ran and cowered in the corner of the room, hugging Tsuki, for protection. "How dare you joke about something like that?!" Her eyes softened when she saw Tsuki was also cowering into his chest. "Tsuki, I'm not going to hit you. Just your idiot brother. He needs to learn a lesson for lying."

"Okay!" she said cheerfully and ran out of his arms and behind Sakura.

Naruto gasped, "Ahh, you traitor. How could you do this to me?!"

Sakura was about to beat Naruto into oblivion when she felt a small tugging at the hem of her skirt. She looked down at Tsuki, "Could you not beat him up too much. I don't want a broken nii-chan."

"Ok, how 'bout I smack him on the head?" she nodded.

"Yeah, I think he deserves it for lying"

So she smacked him on the head. Naruto was certainly happy, and was definitely thanking his lucky stars Tsuki was around. She saved him from rocketing through a wall. A smack on the head is infinitely more desirable than a punch to the face.

"What the heck?! I thought you could figure out I was joking! I mean she at least looks 2-3 years old. At most my kid could have been a year old. Sheesh!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "Well, unless you suppose I adopted-"

"Shut up, Gaki! Who's child is this if it isn't yours?!"

He chuckled bashfully, "Guess I got some explaining to do." After sighing, he proceeded, "Well, on my journey, Jiraiya and I found out Tsuki has a powerful bloodline, of rapid healing, that skips a generation. Her grandfather had it, but her father didn't. So, powerful bloodline means you know what..."

Face struck with realization, she mumbled, "Orochimaru..."

"Yeah, well, Kabuto technically, but yeah I call him Orochimaru too. So, Tsuki became his number one target. Jiraiya and I went to go protect her family. We defended off Orochimaru and his bodyguards. In the battle, he managed to kill Tsuki's father." As he glanced at Tsuki, his eyes glazed over. "Well Zetsu got word of our plans and attacked us. In the confusion, Orochimaru managed to escape, though Zetsu was taken care of."

"So, you want to provide refuge, and protection, for Tsuki and her mother I presume."

"Yeah, if you approve."

"Of course I approve. I will need to speak to her mother..." she gestured him to tell her Tsuki's mother's name.

"Oh, it's Mamori," shifting his glance to Tsuki, "Where is your mother?"

"Oh, kaa-san, is...um well I don't know where she is," she said with a finger on her chin. "I raced her up here and well, I still don't se-"

"TSUKI!! Where are you?!" they heard a voice from outside the Hokage office.

"I'm in here kaa-san!"

The door opened and a beautiful woman walked in. By looking at her, one could tell she was roughly, Kakashi's age. She had lighter blue hair than Tsuki, and black eyes. Her hair reached midway down her back.

"You know you aren't supposed to run off like that, especially in a town you haven't been in," between her scolding she noticed Naruto, "Oh hi Naruto. By the way where are we?"

"The hokage's office," he said bluntly.

Slowly, she turned her head towards Tsunade. She immediately bowed, apologetically. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama that I entered without permission, and I apologize on behalf of my daughter for any trouble."

"Kaa-san, it's okay, obaa-chan is really ni"

"Tsuki, watch your tongue. That isn't respectful."

Tsunade waved it off, "It's quite alright. If I can't get this idiot," she pointed to Naruto, "to stop calling me obaa-chan than I suppose it is only fair to let her do the same." She gestured Mamori to take a seat. "Naruto, Sakura, Tsuki out of my office, I need to talk to Mamori."

"Okay! Bye Baa-chan!" they left the room, when Tsuki asked, "Nii-chan can you take me out for ice cream please." She looked at him pleadingly. Damn that look! He couldn't say no, but he really had to meet with people.

"I'm sorry Tsuki." Her pout felt like a hand clenched around his heart. "I have to visit a few people." Though, his brain concocted an idea. "Although, if you ask Sakura-chan nicely, she might take you to get some ice cream."

"Okay! Sakura nee-chan, can you take me to get some ice cream." While Naruto, who seemed trained, could resist her puppy dog eyes, Sakura could not. She caved and nodded. Delighted, Tsuki ran into Sakura's arms.

"Thanks a lot Sakura-chan, I really need to go meet my friends," he paused momentarily, "Sasuke... is he out of his coma now?"

"Yeah...yeah, he is. He woke up a month or so after you left," she looked away, "You going to go visit him." She couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Yeah sometime today... by the way Tsuki is very lazy. Don't let her trick you into carrying her. She will try _everything,_" she giggled at the girl's expression: flabbergasted at the betrayal. "Also don't order the large, no matter how much she begs. She can't finish it. Bye Sakura-chan." His figure disappeared down the stairs as he ran off to meet with his comrades.

_What a day. First, I almost get raped. Then, I find out Naruto saved me and came back. Finally, I meet his 'daughter', and turns out he's just fucking tricking me. Can't believe I fell for that! Stupid Asshole, I'm glad you're back._

* * *

Being team seven, the lowest numbered team of the rookie nine, Naruto decided to meet his friends in numerical order, starting with team eight. It was roughly nine-forty, and they were bound to be in their usual training field.Quickly remembering just where in the hell that was, he took off. Thank goodness for all the trees in Konoha, because Kami knows running without shade in the middle of Summer can be hell. Just ask Gaara. 

He finally reached the training field. He noticed Hinata practicing her Byakugan, while Shino was training with his bugs.

_Where the hell is Kiba? What is that smell. It's like a pungent rank, like...urine. The fuck? _He looked up and saw a white dog, flying overhead, releasing it's bodily fluids, in a spiral formation. Luckily, Naruto managed to dodge the vile liquid. "What the fuck dog breath, your pet almost pissed on me?!"

Kiba who was also flying overhead noticed the voice came from Naruto. "Eh, Naruto?! Is that-_SLAM_" a sickening crunch was heard as Kiba hit the very solid tree. This was why Iruka stressed focus.

"Serves you right," he shook his fist in Kiba's direction, "for using stupid jutsu like that!" Hinata and Shino had turned to find out what all the chaos was about.

"N-naruto-kun, is it really you," Hinata said awestruck. He was gorgeous. She couldn't help but blush. Love wasn't really a factor. She had long figured out he saw her as nothing more than a sister, but damn she could still stare!

"Hinata-chan!" he ran and embraced her in a one-sided hug. "I missed you."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she responded to the hug. "Me too, Naruto-kun." If only he knew how much of her actual strength it took to form a sentence without stuttering. Especially, when her knees felt like jelly.

Naruto also couldn't help but stare. She had grown a little taller, and a little bigger in certain departments. He was more shocked at her growth after his first training trip. Yet, she was still attractive. She possessed a simple beauty that still remained intoxicating. It also helped that she left the zipper half way down in her new jacket, which was purple and a very light green.

He released her, much to her disappointment, and turned his attention towards Shino, "Hey Shino! I swear if you cover yourself any more I'll think I'm talking to a clothes rack." He had a point. Shino's green jacket was now also littered with brown and black spots, most likely for camouflage. Of all the students, he was the best at hiding and blending into his background, sneaking up onto his opponent. He would normally have wore his Jounin vest too, but it was only training. His legs were also covered this time around, as he wore pants.

Kiba hadn't done much to his clothes. It seemed he requested a special vest, silver in color to contrast his under clothes. Or perhaps, he wanted to be showy and let people know he was in ANBU, without actually wearing an ANBU vest. Naruto noted to ask Tsunade for a vest in orange and black.

"Very, funny. Y'know I can actually hear you, because before I couldn't, your outfit was too loud."

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Hey Hinata, did you buy him some emotions or something?" She giggled at the insults the two were spreading.

"Naruto you asshole! You made me slam into a tree!" Kiba bemoaned, walking out of the bushes rubbing his head.

"I did no such thing," he said innocently, "You saw it Hinata, he wasn't paying attention, right?"

"He's right Kiba-kun," she giggled when he got even angrier.

She was glad she finally came to terms with her shyness. Now that she was more outgoing she could actually be a part of a conversation with Naruto, without fainting. It was definitely better than waking up in a different place, than you previously remember.

"Can I train with you guys?" his face hopeful, "It can be team seven versus team eight!"

"B-but Naruto-kun, you're all by yourself," she stared at him wide-eyed.

Kiba just scoffed. _There is no way he could beat all three of us. I mean we got Shino and me damn it! He's just showing off. Little bitch!_

"Well then I'll have to fight really hard huh," he said smirking. Getting into his fighting stance, he scoffed, "Shall we begin team eight?"

The battle raged on. Neither side used their trump card jutsu as they did want to hurt each other. Although, the spar escalated to something not to far from a battle. Hinata tried using her Jyuuken, but it was of no avail. Kiba and Akamaru's taijutsu faired obsolete, against Naruto's fast speed.

The only issue that remained for Naruto was Shino, who was a long range fighter. Naruto didn't want to reveal or use his ninjutsu as it was far to dangerous to use on teammates. He had to bait Shino to come out. So, he allowed Shino's chakra depleting bugs onto him. Appearing incapacitated, Naruto successfully lured Shino, who came out for the finishing blow.

When Shino was within twenty feet, Naruto gathered a monstrous amount of Chakra. His roar pierced the sky. The bright light of Chakra emanated by the Byakugan, caused Hinata to turn off her bloodline. The enormous release of Chakra managed to overwhelm the bugs as they were easily brushed off of his body. The Chakra also sped up Naruto, who ran until he was behind Shino, with a kunai at the Aburame's neck.

"Fucking... asshole! How... did you... win?" gasped Kiba.

"I have... no Goddamn... clue," panted Naruto, "Well... it's not like... you guys were... actually trying."

Shino scoffed, "Yeah, well you weren't either. Not to mention, if you could have been a little patient you wouldn't have had to waste all that Chakra, and could have beaten us without having to gasp for breath." Shino was the only one not panting. He hadn't participated in the taijutsu battle, like his teammates.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, but where is the fun... in that. Still, it would have been tough." The loss of Chakra must have hit him, because everyone could here his stomach rumble. "Hehe, seems it's lunch time, and I'm dying for some Ichiraku. Anyone want to join."

"No, thanks Naruto-kun, I made a picnic today. You are welcome to join if you wish." Sure she wanted to go. How she wanted to spend more time with Naruto now that she could actually talk to him.

"Sorry, but I _have_ to have Ichiraku's. Bye guys." He waved and ran off towards the Ramen shop.

"That kid is something else..." stated Shino.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun only used a fraction of his power when he gathered his Chakra like that, I'd say about 5-10 percent"

"WHAT?!" Kiba stared at the Byakugan user with his mouth agape. "No way that was almost half of my Chakra reserves!"

* * *

Finally, he had been in the town for hours and he had yet to try some Ichiraku's. He was about to burst into the resturaunt and surprise the old man and Ayame, but damn it all if he didn't want to try something different. Maybe even try the quiet and sneaky approach that he was never fond of. It was settled he would sneak in up to the bar, and jump up and scare the old man. 

He crouched down as he entered the shop, making sure not to ruffle the cloth at the entrance, and possibly alerting the old man. Teuchi seemed pretty crafty, for a man who claimed not to be a ninja. He peeked in and notice there was only customer. She had long blond hair and purple clothes. Wait a second, blond with purple that could only mean-

"Ino-chan! Is that you?!" he sprang up, shocked.

Ino-chan, who the hell called her Ino-chan? No one she could remember. Maybe forehead when they were younger, but no one else. Maybe Hinata, but that voice was way too masculine for Hinata. She decided to turn around instead of mulling it over in her head.

She stared at him for a moment. His face didn't register with her memory, but she noticed his whiskers, and came to the conclusion that it was Naruto. Damn, he was hot! For a guy who was supposedly dead, she wouldn't mind having a one night stand with him! What the hell had the old pervert done to the kid who was always considered the annoying little brother. She glanced at Ayame, and received her ratification, through her shimmering eyes.

He could tell Ino had grown substantially as well. Experience with a raving lecherous pig, told him she was at least a C-cup in bra size. Not that it mattered anyways. She looked beautiful. Everything, from her long blond hair to her pale blue eyes, looked wonderful.

"Eh?! Naruto! Long ti-" Most people underestimated the predicament of trying to talk, while simultaneously, being tackled. Ino was not 'most people'. She stopped talking when Naruto came in contact with her. Her teammates were so detached, that she rarely hugged anyone, save her best friends and of course her parents. So, it was different when Naruto hugged her. She knew he was considerate, but never had she known he could be so affectionate. Probably, the lack of as a child, so she just hugged back.

"It's good to see you Ino," he released her from his arms. He smiled his cheeky grin at her.

"Yeah, long time no see, Naruto," she checked him over, "So what have you been doing?" she purred seductively.

"Training," he chuckled nervously, "what about you? You look great!" She blushed. Rarely did anyone give her a compliment sincerely. Usually it was the same pigs around Konoha that bothered all the young Kunoichi. It was because Kunoichi had the best body of any of the other women around, because of the training.

He looked behind her, and smiled. "Ayame nee-chan!" He already had his foot on the counter to hop over and tackle her as well, but Ino held him fast by his waist band.

"Naruto-kun, you might breal something if you jump back here. Or spill boiling water on yourself," Ayame reasoned.

Naruto 'hmphed' and turned around on his stool not facing either of the two. He wasn't about to turn and the girls knew it. Unless, a miso ramen might make him face her. Ayame whipped up a quick batch and placed it in front of Naruto. Instantly, his stomach growled and he turned to face them.

"That's not fair!" he whinned, as he dug into his bowl. "What are you doing here by yourself Ino-chan?"

"Shikamaru and Chouji said they'd be here, but I think they're helping Lee, so I was just waiting for them. I hate having lunch alone."

"Well, have lunch with me then."

She was hungry so she decided to level with the brat, "One spicy shrimp ramen please."

They ate, talking about the past two years. Ino, with her stories about lousy boyfriends and stupid dates. Naruto about his escapades with the Perverted hermit.

"Well, bye guys, I'm going to visit Sasuke-teme," he waved.

Ino watched him leave, and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had to talk to forehead right away.

* * *

Who the hell was knocking at his door?! Here he was, trying to rest up, before his mission, which he found out he had for which he had to wake up at four in the morning, and this sonuvabitch comes a rapping. 

He relented, and pulled himself to the door. He prepared his facial expression: a mix of petulance and malice. He opened the door and realized that his expression had gone to shit.

"Hey Teme!"

"D-dobe"

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT**** If you guys don't give me any pairings suggestions I will decide randomly and you will not be happy. How's ShikamaruTenten sound or LeeIno. Jk. Seriously though, review with your poll choices. **

**I need a town name anyone. Anything will do, just in Japanese. I don't want the town called Bloomington okay.**

**A/n on chapter.**

**In this chapter, I tried to make Naruto, like I expect him to be. I would expect him to help out the girl and probably try to trick Tsunade whenever he got the chance.  
**

**Also, I wanted to show how he has developed. I don't want to make him uber powerful. I think Kiba's full chakra being 20 percent of Naruto's is reasonable. **

**There won't be any NaruIno either. I just put Ino in there to develop her character. She's the type that has bad breaks with boyfriends so it makes it easier for me to pair her with someone.**

**23 reviews on 2 chapters w00t! You guys are awesome! Plus, 1200 hits! This will be a detailed story.  
**


	4. HWH 3: Stories Untold

Home is Where the Heart is:_Untold Stories_

* * *

_He relented, and pulled himself to the door. He prepared his facial expression: a mix of petulance and malice. He opened the door and realized that his expression had gone to shit._

"_Hey Teme!"_

"_D-dobe"_

* * *

Sasuke dodged the incoming punch, and sent a kick of his own at the assailant. His foot was stopped by the man's forearm. He wrapped Sasuke's foot under his arm and swung him outside. The Uchiha landed crouched, Sharingan blazing.

"Turn off your Sharingan Teme," Naruto chuckled, waving his hand in front of his face.

"How dare you come to my house, after two years and start throwing punches, and not expect me to defend myself?!" he glared at the blond.

"Y'know, I thought you got the stick out of your ass by now," he shrugged.

He smirked, "Now I actually want to fight you, dobe."

"Meet me at the old training field in like ten minutes," Naruto said, as he 'poofed' out of the area.

* * *

She was trying as hard as she could to keep up with the big lady. It was difficult though, her stride was three times hers! She didn't even slow down and the ice cream store was no where in sight. That was enough she had to say something.

She tugged on Sakura's dress, "Can you please slow down, nee-chan?"

She looked down and gasped at the beads of sweat on the girl's forehead, "I'm sorry Tsuki, are you tired?"

"Kind of," she raised her hand to ask Sakura to carry her, "could you carry me?"

"Naruto wouldn't want me to," she reasoned.

"I won't tell nii-chan, I promise!" she shook her head furiously. Sakura laughed at her determination, and decided to put Tsuki on her shoulders.

She walked to the local ice cream parlor. It wasn't very large, but it wasn't too small. Sakura placed Tsuki in her arms and peered behind the glass, admiring the ice cream. Tsuki as well had place her forehead on the glass, and was gazing at the different flavors. So much to choose from: chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, sherbet, etc.

"Nee-chan, what do you think I should get, they all look so good?" she licked her lips.

"Well, why don't we get vanilla and then we can add toppings?"

"Really, would you help me?" her face brightened. Sakura nodded. "Yes! You're way better than nii-chan, all he ever wants to do is eat ramen." Both girls giggled at the stupid blond.

Tsuki ended up buying a small vanilla bowl, with all the toppings she could find: sprinkles, candy, syrup, etc. Sakura, bought a simple coffee ice cream cone.

Tsuki was enjoying her ice cream silently, when she spontaneously asked, "Nee-chan, do you like my brother?" She tilted her head to the side in anticipation. Sakura choked on her ice cream, and started pounding her chest.

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Well, I thought you might like him, but he did tell me you like someone else. I think you'd make a cute couple," she smiled innocently. "So, can I meet your boyfriend?"

"Tsuki, I don't have a boyfriend," she mumbled, saddened.

"Well, what was Naruto-nii talking about?"

She looked away, "Probably thought something that wasn't really there." She left it at that. She needed to see Ino. "Tsuki, lets go, I want to go talk to my friend. Want to meet her?"

She smiled, "Sure!"

* * *

Ino was tired, and bored, sitting at the stupid counter of the flower shop. Man, she had subconsciously remembered every single notch on that old counter. Not even one customer in the twenty minutes she was there. She really was having a crappy month. If only she could find a sweet, caring guy. Like Naruto.

She sighed, dreamily. She knew he would probably never look at her. Some big forehead was blocking his view. She chuckled at the thought. Speaking of which there was the walking forehead in front of her. With her was a small girl with blue hair. They walk through the door and immediately the girl began looking around inquisitively.

"Forehead?" she said glancing specifically at Tsuki.

"Ino, I need some advice," she ignored the jeer. She really needed advice, and she sure as hell wasn't about to put up with Ino's crap.

She felt tugging at her dress, "Who is that?" Tsuki said, pointing at the blond.

"Her name is Ino, she is my best friend, and her family owns this flower store." Tsuki formed an 'o' with her mouth and greeted Ino, with a meek 'hi'.

Bending down to the girl's level, Ino smiled, "Well, aren't you the cutest thing." She lifted her into her arms and held her there. "Who is she?"

"Naruto saved her family, from Orochimaru, and they came to Konoha for refuge." She remembered what she actually came for, "Ino, I need some advice."

Placing Tsuki on the counter, she looked back at Sakura, "Lets go talk in the back." She turned to Tsuki, "Will you be a good girl, sit here, and tell me if a customer comes?"

Smiling brightly, she exclaimed, "Okay!"

The two walked into the back and closed the door. They sat in awkward silence for a moment, letting each other think about what to say, and how to say it. Ino snapped the silence, "What's on your mind Sakura?"

She hesitated, "Naruto..."

She smiled. She had a strong inkling that the blond idiot was the exact reason Sakura came to visit. Everyone knew about how she felt, except her. It was so exasperating. "You know I met with him today. What a hottie!" she squealed.

"Ino! He's my team-" she was already flustered

"What I'm only stating the truth. He's sexy! I know you agree look at your blush," she tried to act surprised. Ino knew damn well that Sakura would blush. "You like him don't you?"

"Well, I do feel something for him. But what if I don't deserve him?" she began rambling, "What if all he remembers is that night at the hospital. Oh my god, what if he thinks I'm going out with Sasuke? I never told him I wasn't! Damn! Can't believe I fucked it up alr-"

"Shut up!" Ino roared. "For a forehead you talk to much." Sakura glared at her best friend. Ino rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to think of the best way of explaining the situation, "Look, it's obvious you love him from your rambling. This will take time, but I still have a feeling that he only wants you. Naruto is a sweet and caring guy, he will not demand anything from you, or try an abuse you, or leave you for another," she trailed off, trembling slightly.

Sakura hugged her best friend, "It's okay Ino, you'll find the right person," she soothed her sobbing friend.

"Y'know, I envy you sometimes Sakura. Having a wonderful guy that cares about you unconditionally. I have fat boy, and lazy man who only looks in Suna."

"Ino, you will find someone who makes you feel special. Maybe, you should desire more than appearances," she jumped from realization, "That reminds me, I need to go see Naruto and Sasuke, and drop Tsuki back with her mother."

* * *

"So, Teme, I've been waiting for this for awhile. Better make it worth my while," he smirked. He removed his ANBU vest and shirt, threw off his gloves and shoes, and took off his mask, leaving his torso completely naked, except for a thin cloth band on his shoulder.

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm not doing this for you." Sasuke also only wore training pants.

"Wouldn't want it any other way, bastard," he chuckled.

They stared off for what seemed like hours. Fangirls hiding in the bushes, had to wipe their brows from the tension. The staring match continued. Neither moved. As if on cue, Naruto and Sasuke ran up to each other, and sent a punch flying. Both caught the others fist.

Sasuke followed Naruto, who had jumped back, and sent a kick flying to his head. He made direct contact, only to find himself cutting through smoke smoke.

_Kage bunshin, damnit._

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)," he heard from beneath him. Immediately, he jumped away from the ground, creating hand seals, ending in the tiger seal.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Grand Fireball Jutsu)," he shot it at the ground the moment Naruto popped out.

"**Suiton: Hahonryū** (Water Release: Rapid Crasher)," Naruto roared. The rotating sphere of water in his hand shot out water dispersing Sasuke's fire. Sasuke managed to dodge the water, only to have Naruto directly in front of him. He grabbed Sasuke and flung him to the ground.

Naruto crouched onto a tree branch and launched himself towards Sasuke. He dodged Naruto's fist and sent a kick to Naruto's gut. Getting up, he charged at the blond. They began fighting in a Taijutsu match up. Neither came out victorious, and, in fact, ended up backing away.

"Why aren't you using your Sharingan?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Why aren't you trying?" he retorted.

Naruto laughed, "So... you and Sakura huh? Treat her nice, or you'll regret it," he chided.

"What are you ta-?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, are you guys over there?" they heard their other teammates voice call out within the trees. A box in each hand, she walked towards the duo. She gave each, one box.

Naruto greedily opened his, once he came over the shock. He had never actually received a present. It was like being five all over. He knew the concept though, people give you a gift, you open it and say thanks. Sasuke, more experienced, opened his more calm.

She gave each of them a bracelet. (Men can wear them too). There were four charms on each: a book, a Sakura tree, an Uchiha fan, and a fox. "I got one for all three of us," she said pointing to her wrist, "they each represent one of team seven, even Kakashi."

Sasuke, spoke, since Naruto was still gaping at his gift, "What did you buy it for, Sakura?"

"Well... you know that the annual son's festival is in Summer and the Daughter's in winter. Well, during the Son's festival you two weren't here. So, I realized... you two don't... have parents," she turned away when she noticed Sasuke's eyes glaze over. "So, you know I thought I could ge-"

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan!" he hugged her tightly around the waist. He released, and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. "No one has ever got me a gift. Thank you!"

A meek voice spoke, "You know I remember, my mother used to give me and... Itachi gifts on that holiday. That night we'd all go out an celebrate, then come home, and mother would make a huge feast." Tears began rolling down his face.

"Come here, Sasuke," she pleaded. She lent him a shoulder to cry on as she brushed his hair. She blushed, when she realized she hugged two of the hottest guys in Konoha. They were half-naked to boot!

They felt the killer intent rise from behind the bushes, directed in Sakura's direction. "Well, Sakura-chan, I got to go home, and clean up, and stuff like that. Bye!" he quickly darted off.

Sasuke glanced a pained look at Sakura, "He doesn't know does he?"

"..."

* * *

**Okay, got all my jutsu from Wikipedia. I didn't know they had Japanese on their. Oh well. Thus finishes another chapter. I originally made Naruto cry too, but I realized I didn't make him mature enough, so I axed that. Sasuke, well he missed his parents. **

**This chapter was short, because it was the end of this particular arc. Next arc will be Saving Suna, or something along those lines. **

**Yeah, poor Ino, I know. Yes, she did give crappy advice in my opinion, but she was treating it as her problem not Sakura's. She doesn't know Naruto as well too. **

**So, I've been thinking whether I should have a lemon or not. Currently, I'm leaning towards no, because I can't really write them. If one of you wants to write one feel free to do so. I might make changes to it, but you will still get full credit, and I will run the changes by you. Just write it in your review.**

**If it's okay I might take parts from two of yours or so. Give credit to both though. If no one wants to write one, I will, if people want lemons that bad.**

**I didn't get to proof read this, because I took so long to update. I had to get this out as soon as possible.**

**Okay I'm ranting, so I'll shut up. R&R**


	5. Saving Suna: Kazekage

Saving Suna: _Kazekage_

Naruto woke up to the cacophony of the violent jackhammering outside of his apartment. Was it possibly his luck they'd pick the day he comes back, to start there seemingly unnecessary racket. Who in the hell jackhammers at four in the morning? It wasn't even bright outside!

_Fuck! _He groaned.

He crawled out of his bed, and stood up, performing his daily stretches. He warmed his mundane ramen. His mornings were uncannily routine for a ninja. He got on his regular orange jumpsuit, for this was just a Jounin mission. Soon, he would have his orange vest, but the hag had to consider the tailors schedule. Even though she never considered a ninjas.

He thought he might as well run to the gate to warm himself, seeing how the frigid air was not going to leave. Thanks to the jackhammer from hell, he was the first one there. So now he's cold and alone, fantastic.

Memoirs of his past escapades, flashed through his mind. A mixture of expression graced his countenance. Most of his training was great, even though it was difficult. It was strange, but some of the most painful memories came from the place he called home.

A bundle of pink could be witnessed over the horizon. Who the hell else could it be? He had yet to see anyone else in the village with pink hair? He wasn't upset, but he wasn't overly ecstatic like he would have been in his younger days. No, he seemed mildly intrigued.

"Hiya, Naruto," she greeted cheerfully. To which, he responded a groan. "Hey, is that how you talk to a lady?" she pouted.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I'm really tired. I had to fill out some paperwork for Baa-chan, then I went to go meet my other friends," he yawned.

"C'mon get up, we can train a little bit right outside this gate," she proposed, offering her hand.

He took it, "Ne, where is the challenge though? I'm super strong now," he pointed his thumb at himself haughtily.

She tilted her head, "That so? Then, that's my problem. Let's start."

"Wait, if I win you're coming with me to Ichiraku."

"Okay, deal," she ran at him fists bearing chakra. He managed to dodged her chakra enhanced hand.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, but I can't, because I'm just an itty bitty girl," she said cutely.

"Hey," he said rather strong, "you are not now or will never be weak, understand?"

She was taken aback by his response. "H-hai" she looked down and nodded.

She heard him again, "Chin up, I'm taking you for Ramen." She looked down and noticed a kunai at her neck. His grin pulled her attention away from the kunai, "I win." He held up the victory sign.

"What, no, you cheated. I wasn't paying attention!" she protested.

He turned around and began walking towards the gate, "You're a ninja, you're supposed to always pay attention."

"But, but, no! Cheater!" she resorted to juvenile tactics, as she walked stomped behind him, crossing her arms.

"You lost just admit it," he said as they reached the gate, to notice Sasuke was waiting.

"Where the hell were you two?" he arched his eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just kicking Sakura-chan's sorry butt, in a spar," he scoffed.

"You cheated!" she retorted.

"Hn, whatever," he shrugged it off, "I should be asking you, teme. Why are you so late? Were you doing your hair?" he played.

"Shut up!" he looked at his watch, "Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Probably late as usu-" he was cut off by the person he least expected.

"Yo! Are we rea-"

"No! What the fuck is going in on?! You're on time!" he said frantically. "Who the hell are you?!" he pulled out his kunai.

"Relax, Naruto, oddly enough Kakashi is on time for A rank missions and over, only when we were genin was he late," Sakura informed. Naruto gestured towards Kakashi, as if to say 'I'm watching you'.

* * *

They began the trip, which turned out to be uneventful. Suna was three days away so they still had sometime. They had at least a week, before they had to take any action. Night fell and they managed to make it to a bath house. They decided to spend the night there, since it was still in the fire country.

Of course, unlike Yamato, Kakashi's generosity has boundaries. They each payed their own fees. They spent a relaxing night there and continued towards Suna. They reached finally in the afternoon of the third day. Gaara welcomed team seven at the gates.

"Follow me," he said stoically. The walk was relatively quiet, save the snickering coming from Naruto mocking Gaara. Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"Kazekage-sama, may we be briefed?" he asked politely.

"Right," he walked into the main building, "well, it seems Iwa has sent a platoon, of what intelligence says are the Seal Masters."

"Of legend?" Kakashi asked awed.

"Yes, all three of them, and a few subordinates," he rounded a corner, "Also, one of the prisoners, divulged on an ambush of Hanamidoki town, in your Fire Country."

"What, why? That village has a total population of roughly one thousand people," Sasuke said.

"They must be trying to flank Konoha," everyone looked at Sakura perplexed, "Think about it. Hanamidoki town has a trade route through the mountain. The mountain being the Hokage monument. During the Great War, Konoha used it to evacuate citizens."

"When will this be? And how large is the group?" Naruto asked.

"Around one fortnight, and maybe a score of ninja."

"I suppose that's why you also called Naruto and me? To take the message back?" Sakura asked.

"That and I wanted to know their purpose. Which now it seems all to clear to attack a village with no defenses. Once Hatake-san and Sasuke find their purpose, you and Sakura may leave to inform Hokage-sama. She will need all the time to prepare." Gaara opened his office door and sat down behind his desk. The other four occupied the seats in the room.

"What makes no sense is how they can afford to use all these ninja? How do they have so many?" Naruto queried.

Gaara sighed, "Well Iwagakure and Otogakure, especially, are the epitome of everything Konoha and Suna are not. They are incredibly militaristic and dictatorial. Their nins are brainwashed from an early age, convinced their way is correct. They pay their Shinobi only enough to survive, but they could care less as long as their village prospers."

"So they don't give up?" Naruto asked.

"That, and the minimum wage, provides a surplus for the village. Which it uses to hire Free Lancers. They are nuke-nins who are very strong. Bounties so high, it would make your head spin." Gaara explained.

"How are we supposed to win then?" Naruto bemoaned.

"Well, quality beats quantity," Gaara smiled, "Their nins are still not as powerful as ours. The Free Lancers are the strongest, but still we have more, better nins than the relatively few they hired. They are even foolish enough to resort to Kamikaze Nins."

"Well, you know your jobs know Sakura, Naruto, but what of ours, Kazekage-sama?" asked Kakashi, pointing to Sasuke and himself.

"Oh right, you two are to use your Sharingan to find out exactly what the Seal Masters are doing. Naruto, Sakura you are to assist in any way you can. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, do you understand your mission? It begins tomorrow."

"Hai!" they said, in unison.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Naruto groaned, "There's nothing to do in this desert. And it's so goddamn hot!"

"Naruto, stop complaining, we have to work as a team, and you know that!" Sakura chided.

"Yeah, but having Kakashi-sensei and Teme stare at each other with their Sharingan, while we watch is not what I had in mind!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "Then I find out I'm only needed to send a message back! I mean they have the future Hokage at their disposal and they choose not to use me," he pouted.

Sakura giggled, "The whole worlds out to get you no?"

"I know! Even you're against me!"

She chuckled, "You got that right!"

He stuck his tongue out at her, "Well why can't we spar?"

Returning the gesture, she said, "Because, I am the medic-nin. And as the medic-nin I need to heal my two teammates when they fall. The sharingan after excessive use can be very tiring. Especially, for sensei."

He scoffed, "I think that's an excuse, because you don't want me to wipe the floor with your butt again." He nodded arrogantly.

"What?!" she shrieked, "You didn't beat me! You cheated!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he baited.

"That's it!" she lunged forward pinning his shoulders to the ground. She pointed her finger dangerously in his face and said, "Admit you cheated!"

"I'll admit... that I won," he smiled smugly.

"Say it!" she pushed his shoulders harder onto the ground.

"Fi-" he turned his attention to the fight and smiled inwardly, "Oh my god Kakashi-sensei are you okay!" he said mock-frantically.

"Oh my gosh, sensei!" she turned around letting go of Naruto. He looked fine! In fact he was taking a water break! Stupid Naruto. She turned her attention to the empty space where Naruto once was. "Naruto!" she yelled, "Get back here! I'll be right back you guys!"

"He's not coming back is he?" Sasuke sighed.

"Not, if he isn't clever about it," Kakashi answered, his eyes glued to his orange Icha Icha book.

Naruto ran through the village, up and down stairs, through alleys, and over buildings. He had to find cover before Sakura caught. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and Naruto took that to the heart. He was mortally doomed if she caught him.

He swerved through pedestrians, narrowly missing them. Sakura was bearing down his back. She was relentless. Her hand was within inches of his back. He wished he could use his actual speed, but he'd crash into too many people. Luckily, the end of the throng was approaching. He was home fr-

_Oh, fuck little kid._

Unfortunately for Naruto, Karma was not on his side. He dodged the kid, and was out in the open, only to trip on the hose, of the nearby flower store.

Sakura, who just barely dodged the young child, got caught in Naruto's graceful collapse. However, she flew clear over his back, landing several feet away. They laid there for a moment, admiring the individual grains of sand, legend across the shinobi nations, until the heat woke them out of their trance.

Sakura was the first to get up, stalking over to Naruto, grabbing his collar, shaking him aggressively back and forth.

"You have some nerve Uzumaki! Lying and then running off like that!" she yelled. "Then you make me fall!"

"B-but Sa-Sakura-chan, it w-was only a j-joke," he struggled to speak, because of her violent attack.

"Save it!" she shrieked as she cocked her fist back, and sent it rocketing towards Naruto. The fist collided propelling Naruto fifteen feet away, sprawled out on the ground, face down.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" a concerned girl, roughly their age asked. "I can't believe that harpy punched you!"

Sakura grew even angrier. So, this bimbo was calling her a harpy?! God damn slut was just trying to get into Naruto's pants. What a slut! Was she cradling him?!

"Hey, girl scat!" she spat.

The girl witnessing Sakura's previous display of power ran away, no questions asked. Sakura noticed, she was attracting a lot of attention. They had to leave, before everyone started talking, because the embarrassment would kill her. She stomped over to Naruto's motionless body.

"Hey, faker, get up!" she kicked him in the side. "I'm talking to you!" she bent down and started shaking him. "Naruto! Get up!" she shook harder. "This isn't funny! Get up right now!" she was on the verge of tears. Damn her sensitivity! He didn't deserve this, he was just joking.

He stirred, "Wha- I'm alive?" he looked at Sakura helping him up, "Yees! You punch hard!"

"Oh shut up you big baby! You deserved it. C'mon we got to get back to the hotel. Their training must be over already," she said, wiping away a single tear, so Naruto couldn't see.

* * *

"Hey dobe, you're still alive!" Sasuke joked.

"Tch, barely!" he glanced in Sakura's direction.

"Shut up you two! We need to make a plan, because ever since we became Jounin, Kakashi-sensei's lazy ass hasn't thought of anything!" said Sakura with a twitch in her eye.

"Well, Sakura-chan, you and I could always make a distraction, allowing Teme and Sensei a path. Though, I don't want to put you through that, it's far too dangerous."

Sasuke and Sakura both agreed that would be unreasonable. If at all possible, both villages would want the least number of casualties. It would not be wise to lose too many ninjas when fighting an army so vast.

"Dobe, we could always just have you guys as back up. Right there with us. I'm sure the Seal Masters are going to be busy unsealing whatever. We could handle whatever ninja they brought for protection."

"I agree, that seems the best possible option," Kakashi added, appearing next to Naruto, from thin air.

Naruto jumped, "Why are you always popping up like that?! And what's with that tone, you sonund like you made it up yourself?!"

"Hm, I did train you guys, so thanks to me, you guys made up those plans, so I made them up, in a round-about way," he informed smugly.

"What?!" his eye twitched. "I learned from Ero-sennin too 'kay, and Sakura from Baa-chan. So, don't gimme that crap!"

"Naruto, no need to get so defensive," Kakashi calmly said, holding up his hands, in defense. Naruto just glared in response. "Anyways, we leave at the break of dawn, any questions?" They all shook their heads, 'no', except Naruto.

"Why do we always have to wake up so god damned early?" he grumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Ok I know short chapter, again this is just to explain the next part. When starting a new arc the chapters will be slightly shorter, I'm sorry, it's just how it is. Well review and stuff. Polls are still open for other couples. So far it seems the cliché couples, when dealing with NaruSaku stories, but I could care less. They might not even be included. As for the NaruSaku, I have a plan, and probably next arc is when it'll come to fruition.**


End file.
